A Journey In Time
by Hidden Character
Summary: This story is about a girl named Alice and how reality get's a shot of the Doctor's world right in the Heart...Doctor Who/Torchwood story...Don't own rights to Doctor Who or Tochwood but I own the character Alice and some things I put into this story.
1. Fact or Fiction

Alice Elizabeth Cooper what a name wish it was mine, no I'm stuck with..."Hey jerk watch it" The year is 2012 and a friend and I are going to the start of the 2012 Olympics in Old London, England. The streets are crowded took us forever to get a cab."Hey Age" (My friend calls me that because the letters of my name's are A.E.J) She says to me in worried voice " Do you remember?" Three years before we promised to come here on this day I had to promise to forget him and what happens on this day. What if it happens it will change the history of Fact or Fiction? "Remember what?" The truth I thought but my heart said it was a lie."Hey how much further?" I yelled at a young looking Indian boy driving the cab. "Not much further I promise" When he said that a man ran onside of the cab as soon as I got a good look at him my heart jumped. For it was him the lonely angel, the man with out a home, the lord of time. " Age!!" My friend screamed "Now...Go!" I jumped out of the cab "Thank you" it was the last thing I said then I was off.

He was barley in site when I began to chase after him, around cars, up, and then down streets every step I took got me a little closer to him. I have had beautiful dreams of this man of time. Some that would make you laugh others that would bring tears to your eyes. There are always to main things about these dreams,Him and The Locket, it haunts me in more dreams than he does. Were close to the stadium if I'm going to do something now the right time, he goes down one street I another. "Got to make it" He's infront of her she runs as fast as she can then "Oww!" She runs right into him. "I'm so sorry" She looks at the man as if trying not to see him. "It's alright...Are you alright" Age looks down at the ground "Yeah I'm fine" Breathing hard from running from where he ran from..."Good well I got be some where" Still looking down at the ground "Right you should go" she then looks up at him and smiles. The man goes to run off but then "Wait why were you running?" She looks over at him again and smiles "Just love running that's all..." She pauses quickly then "And my name is Alice" She waits for his response..."Nice to meet you Alice my names The Doctor and I really got'a run"

She watches as he runs off down the empty street. Once he was out of site she drops to here knees .Heart pounding like a drum she speaks softly and silently "May time forgive me" She knew in her mind what had happened because in away it was planned not by her by time. The girl with a new name looks down in front of her about a foot away lays a locket silver with what looks like century's old map symbols. She reaches for the haunting item"It's the same...It has the symbols like the pocket watch"

"Open it" a voice it sounded like hers but it came not from her but from where, from Who?


	2. Dark and Light

Alice looked down at the locket "I knew this was going to be a bad year" She holds the locket up into the light "You know I'll be 21 this year, 2012 and I'll be 21" Alice laughs "Look at me I'm talking to a piece of jewelry and it's not talking back."Just open the locket" Her eyes look at the object again in wonder "Ok I stand corrected...Can you hear me?" She listened waiting to hear something no anything."Open the locket it's time to begin your Journey"She turned and looked up at the sky it began to get dark and fire works were shooting off, she knew he had made girl watched the beautiful moment, she started to cry. "Journey...what journey I'm no one and I'll always be..." Alice closed her eyes and looked down at her hand "No one"

"Open the locket you are someone you are yourself you are Alice and they need you"Again she spoke with negitivity in her voice "Who would need me and my name...Thats not my name" The locket began to glow "The Army of Time needs you, He needs you" She smiled but still tears came out of her eyes"The Doctor needs me" Alice felt something while holding the locket in her hand it was like she felt but did not see the locket smile at her."Him and many others...Now open it begin your new life"

The Locket was in her left hand you could see it shine in the light of the fire her right hand she grabs the locket and begins to open it. A bright light slowly pours it self into her eyes then it stops the locket falls to the ground and she sits there frozen in the moment in time. On the outside the reality of the world stands still to the oncoming darkness of the world. In the mind of one girl, she is being brought into the light of another.

"Alice wake up" Inside her mind all she could see was a bright haunting light "Where am I...Who...Who are you?" The women smiled "Well I'm the real nobody" Alice blinked her eyes as if trying to wake up "Why am I here" The girl walked over and sat down next to Alice "Your going to help save the world" Alice smiled then looked up into the blank walls of her mind "Ok say I believe you, how do I save the world" She looked at Alice with a worried looked "You just live and love to live" Alice didn't know what to think someone she never met is trying to say she is important. "Do you have any advice on how to live" The women smiled she never really got a good look at her but again she felt her smile "Yeah if you walk down one path and someone else takes another one day your paths will cross but that doesn't mean your meant to be" What she said didn't make any sense but she took it with her those words.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them back in her world the real world. She stood up then looked up at the sky it was clear as a night sky should be, she then closed their eyes and opened them again. She then put her hand on something hanging from her neck Who was that girl...Was Alice really important as the girl thought questions about the people she met and what had happened filled her mind. Then she finally spoke her question she thought of the most "Was it a Dream?..."


	3. Three Years, What the?

Alice heads for the stadium where she would meet her friend "Ok, so now what...What happens" She walked slowly down the empty street holding on to the locket that was laying safely around her neck. "What do I do?" She came to the end on the street she could see bright lights and cars zooming past her. She turned to look at a street lamp poll and that's where she seen it "What in the..." She ran over to it hanging on a street lamp, she ripped it off the poll "What the...No it can't be that's!" She began to read the piece of paper Missing year 2012, A Female American Girl, Age: 20, Date of Birth 10/14/91 Brown hair,Brown Eyes with Scare over her left eye. Alice didn't read the rest why should she I mean you know what you look like when you see a picture of yourself.

"What in the world is going on?" She ran from where she was standing trying to find a news paper,she walked into a little shop and bought one then walked out "You have got to be kidding me...Three Years!" She screamed people on phones and walking dogs turned to look at her well like she was crazy."How did I, No this is a dream it has to be." She started to freak Alice leaned up against a building "I know what happened I met The Doctor and his companion came up behind me and knocked me out" She laughed yeah people would believe her family would believe that. "Why is this happening to me" Just then a Black vehicle zoomed past her.

"I'm three years out of my world and Torchwood just happens to pass me" She again is chasing someone running as fast as she could trying to ketch up with who ever was in the van. It came to a stop out side an old apartment building she didn't see who got out the Torchwood Mobile just that no one was in it. "What are they doing in London" She heard shots fired then silence Alice slows made her way into the building. "It's not a Dalek, It's not a Slitheen, It's not a..." She turned into a room five feet away from the door "Weevil!" That five feet was only a one foot walk then she was out the door and over the steps she fell to the ground...Hard!

"Crap!" The thing ran out after her on the ground she moved slowly back trying to make her way over to the van. Alice was crawling backwords keeping her eyes on the creature...Thinking...I'm going to die ...I'm going to die... A shot was fired from behind her the Weevel ran back inside, She looks up "Ohh you got to be kidding me"


	4. Torchwood or Bust

With her head tilted back staring and this man another person she has dreams about but she just thought she had the dreams with them because she had watched to much TV. I mean both people she met beside that girl in that other world or her mind which ever, they all where on her fav. TV series, Doctor Who? Alice stared at this man heart again pounding in her chest as if she was looking at death himself. She stared at him as if he was about to kill her she was frozen with fear, fear of death and fear that this was all real. He walked in front of her gun still pointed at the door way, just then a girl walk from the inside of it and stood for an instant in the door way. "Mickey and Ianto got it tied up in the back I'm going back to help" The man nodded to the girl then she walked back inside. Alice thought in her mind, That was Gwen and Ianto and Mickey are tying up a Weevil and this man standing in front of me is...

He turned to her Alice was looking straight at him he put out his and to her..."Need help, Looks like you landed a little hard jumping of those steps." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up straight in front of him she smiled "Yeah well It's my first I mean I've never seen one of those like Alive" Yeah when she said alive she meant a real one not one of those guys dressed up like one. "Whats your name?" The man smiled at her that smile he gives every girl, guy, alien really anything that will look at him. "Alice, My names Alice, and you are?" She smiled back at him that smile that everything always gives him back "The Captain Jack Harkness and you are a luckily lady" Alice froze she knew what happened next but it wasn't going to happen to her. "You are coming with me and we are going to go get a drink" She took a few steps back "Yeah I don't drink" He took a few steps toward her "Ok, How about we go get a coffee" She took some steps back, he followed "Listen I don't want to go any where with you" Alice backed into the front of the van then she knew what she was going to do..."Alright No coffee how about you me something to eat."

She looked at him then closed her eyes and jumped backwards onto the land rover how she even did it she think she knew. Standing straight on the hood on the van just where she landed "I knew it!" She yelled into the night sky, just like she seen in End of the World, The Doctor had ways of you doing things. Mind over matter that's the way he does it and now the way she does it, the way a Time Lord makes the smallest steps and the largest leaps possible to the impossible. She looked down at Jack just staring at her like she was crazy and brilliant. She looked down at him and smiled then jumped on the top of the van and began to dance as if saying did it I'm great I'm the impossible wonder of this world.

(laugh) "Yeah I'm a Lord here me Roar!" She acted like she was insane dancing on the van, Jack not saying anything just staring at her he was speechless. Just then Gwen and Ianto walked out of the building. Gwen looked at her like she was stupid "Hey what are you doing" They both looked at her and both froze then looked at each other then back at Gwen and Ianto. A few seconds later Mickey walked out of the building with a totally drugged out Weevil around a chain. I smiled what else could I do I thought I was going crazy, but in a good way.

Alice looked at them all then jumped clear off the Land Rover right in the middle of all of them "Alright!" She yelled with happens in her voice. She turn to look at them all with a crazed look on her face..."I know you, I know all of you." Ianto looked at her then over at Jack "How do you know us?" She looked like she was loosing it "No wrong question the question is why am I supposed to be here" She was really losing it, her mind was rushing past her in her head pictures of them all came zooming past her and it all was hurting." Mickey from behind Ianto and Gwen spoke "Yeah well why are you supposed to be here" She smiled at him "If I knew that I would be The Doctor"

Alice didn't know what she was saying just that every time they asked her something words would just come out of her. Jack looked at her and smiled "Ok I know you know me but I dare you to tell me who these people are that are with me" She walked over to him looked at him then pointed and named each one "That Girl right there that's Gwen Cooper or what ever her last name is now I don't know she married that Resse guy and I don't know his last name." Gwen froze staring at the girl at what she had said "Ohh and Dee and Dumb well suite boy that's Ianto and back in the back is the lovely Weevil ...Ohh and the Tin Dog Mickey Smith" She froze for a momeant then spoke again "Ohh yeah and Ianto's last name is Jo... "She fainted Jack cot her before she fell they all looked at her in horror like if she was Death it self...


	5. Wake Up at Torchwood

Alice awoke in a cell she looked around at it for a moment then noticed it was like the one in Torchwood the one's they keep Weevels in. "Where am I" She blinked her eyes trying to wake up "Your at Torchwood" Alice looked out the cell window, there he was standing right infront of her Captain Jack. She was setting on the cell bench then she got up and walked over to him "Why am I in here" Jack looked at her with his dark look "How do you know us?" Alice didn't know what to say I mean didn't he know his world his life was a Tv show. "I watch you" She said as if it was normal, "What do you mean you watch us" She smiled at him "I watch you on Tv" He looks at her as if she was crazy "So how did you put them up" Alice looked at him cofused "Put what up" He smiled at her "The cameras how did you put them up with out us knowing" She knew he wouldn't get it, Alice looked around at the cell at him.

"Your life Torchwood it's a Tv series didn't you know that" He again looked at her like she was crazy "Ok it's a tv showwhat's it called.." She spoke as soon as he finished he sentece "Torchwood and If I can speak again and not have you look at me like I'm insane" She felt like she was loseing it like if this world was not her's but another "There is another Tv series you mite want to know about...Doctor Who" He looked at her and froze he knew what she ment what it had to be about "Who's doing this how can some one make are us are lives known to the world" She looked down at the grown "That's just it this isn't that world"

He looked over at her again "What do you mean" She looked up at him tears in her eyes "This isn't that world this isn't my world I don't know where I am or really how I got here but it deals with The Doctor and that girl" He was about to speak then Gwen ran down the steps "Jack we need you to come see this" He looked back at her she was sitting back down in the cell tears still coming out her eyes. Jack walked up the steps over to the medical ward of The Torchwood base "What is it" Martha was looking at a blood sample Gwen right there behind her. Ianto was standing next to Jack both looking down at the two.

"Your not going to beleive this" He look at her face growing pale "She's a, well she's half" Jack looked at Martha really hard waiting to hear what she had to say "Half what" Martha looked at him with that look they give when this thing is just to imposible. "She's well, she's half timelord" Jack looked down at her not really believing her "Are you sure do some other test" Gwen looked over at Jack "We have down every test there is it all come's back the same" He didn't know what to say Ianto never said anything not even in amazment. "Destory the blood samples" Martha did't know what to say beacause she knew what he ment. "What are you out of your mind" Gwen yelled at him but he had already walked away headed for his office.

She had walked in right when he sat sit down "What do you mean Destory the blood you know what was in that" He looked at her that dark look again showing "Yes that's why it needs to be Destoryed and her, she needs to be with him" He look at a monitor sitting on his desk it showed Alice standing up in the cell walking round in it."Come on let me out so I know about you doesn't mean I'm going to tell anybody...Come on let me out!" She kicked the enterance door to the cell it made a loud noise then opened. "Yes go powers" She ran out of the cell but was stopped at the door to freedom "Nice stay" There he was smiling all Alice could think was I'm going to die...


	6. Out of the cell into The Cup

Alice smiled at him "Yeah Mickey I had a nice stay" He looked at her like she was scum but she just smiled "Now be a good Boy and go get Master Jack" She laughed he did nothing "Come with me, Now!" She jumped then rushed up the steps looking around she could see every thing it looked just how it did on the show down to the morg in the back but this way you could see it was conected to the base."Up the stairs" Alice looked at Mickey then walk up the steps to Jacks office where he and Gwen were having a little talk. "You have got to be kidding me" She didn't go right in the door was shut she just listened from the outside before going in."I'm not I mean wher else is she going to go what is she going to do" Gwen smiled at him "I don't know I mean, I don't know" Jack smiled "Then good it's settled where going to need help anyway now that Martha's leaving"

Gwen looked at him for a second then fled out of the room walked past Alice quickly with out even a glance. "There you are I want you to follow me we need to talk" She looked at Jack standig there just being him then looked at Gwen, at Ianto at them all they were them."OK where are we going" Jack walked down the steps over to the lift "Come on" She looked down at the lift then up at where it would be going "I'm not stepping a foot on that thing" Jack smiled at her "I'll let you hold my hand" She looked at him and smiled "I was going to do that any way but it still doesn't help how high were going to be" Alice step on the platform and grabbed Jack's hand she was trembling.

She was not good with hights "You move on this thing I'll scream" Jack smiled again at her "Good to know I wont move" Ten seconds later Jack moved she screamed and fell off the lift on to concrete. Jack laughed as people past staring at her "Thats was not funny I think I lost my heart on that fall" He smiled at her that brillant smile "Do't worry you have another one" She looked at him shoked "I have to hearts" He gave her his hand and again pulled her up off the ground "Yep but that's not Why I wanted to talk to you" She watched him walking in front of her like not really knowing what to say "You are joining Torchwood" She looked at him not really knowing what he was saying "What do you mean" He smiled at her "Let's call this a way for you to train while you wait for you ride" She smiled at him "What do you mean ride.." She paused then..

"No wait I know what you mean so what will I be doing" He smiled at her l"Little things to help out and so you have a place to sleep" She didn't get it "What do you mean place to sleep, your going to put me back in the cell aren't you" He laughed "No nothing like that btu you will be staying her can't have you out there" She smiled "What you think I'm going to destory..." she looked around where she was "Where in Cardiff" Jack stood looking around where he was standing "Yep and no that's not the reason The Doctor wouldn't forgive me if I lost you" She smiled "Ok well so what I am I going to be doing" They walked around to the other enterance to Torchwood then Jack told her "What isn't that Ianto's job"

He smiled yep but with Martha being gone Ianto is going full force into Torchwood "Great I'm going to be a walking Starbucks" Again He smiled " Yeah that reminds me I want Coffee two sugars no cream and a little bit of lemon trying something new. He walked away over to the elevator Alice looked up at the celing "I get brought into another world and I become a coffee bringer what a great journey this is"


	7. Messing With Time

There she was now down stairs in front of the scariest thing she ever saw "Hey Ianto a little help" He walked over to her from the conference room where everyone was at waiting for her.

"What do you need" She didn't know what to say the thing scared her "How in the world do you get Coffee out of this thing"

He smiled at her "Yeah sorry it's new I just learned myself" The thing was called a Vast maker don't ask me why just go with it. She watched Ianto as he grabbed a cup and place it into the machine...

"Ok this is what you do put the cup here press the Red button for Jack, Green for Gwen, Blue for Mickey, and for Martha Yellow" She got it well she thought "Ok so the thing is programed for each person but which is yours"

He had started off into the room "Yeah I don't trust this thing to make one for me" She looked at the big piece of metal "You mess up on me and I'll find something around here and zap you to death"

Alice pushed the butten for Jack everything came out ok she grabbed the cup and placed it on the tray then did the same for Gwen's, Mickey's and Martha's.

She picked up the tray and noticed something she could tell them apart she placed the tray down and that didn't help her out one bit "Crap what am I going to do"

Alice picked the tray back up and walked into the room they all looked at her "Have any trouble" Mickey smirked at her "Yep!" She said clears as day. "What did you have trouble with did it back up again"

"Nope!" She smiled then set the tray down on the table placed her hands on the table looked down at the ground and laughed "I don't know which cup is which"

"What do you mean the names are on the cup's handle aren't they" She looked each one had a name each one was color to the exact coffee it had been put in. "What the..."

"It's a new tech been working it and the coffee maker in there for a while" She laughed "Wow coffee of the future" Jack laughed "Hey we thought it was a weapon when we found it Ianto was the one that found out it made coffee"

She laughed then went and stood out of the way watching what the where doing what they were in there talking about..."The rift has speared as from as London we have to do something"

Jack was standing at the head of the table showing pics of rift levels of activities. Gwen spoke next "What can we do ever that day the rift has gotten worse and worse"

Alice didn't want to saying anything but it slipt out "What day...What happend" Mickey looked down at the table Martha looked at him Gwen at Ianto and Jack at Alice "He used the rift as a weapon"

She didn't know what he meant "Who?" Jack looked down at the table then back at her "The Master he tried to not only Destroy the world but all worlds and that's not it he's still doing it"

"What do you mean still doing it" Jack paused for a moment "He's hiding somewhere in the rifting messing with time and space what has happened and what will happen"

After the meeting Alice found herself alone in a room putting away files could that be how she became what she is The Master messing with time her time her life why like she said before was she really no one or is she really here to save the world maybe even stop him.

"Done yet" Jack was standing in the doorway to the room "No I stll have alot to put up" He smiled at her "No you don't I'll get Ianto to do that your coming with me"

"Coming with you where" Again he smiling that wonderful smile "Maybe a movie and a walk around Cardiff show you want this world is all about" She smiled at him "You said world"

He walked over to her she was still putting files away while she was talking to him "Yes I did and I said I'll get Ianto to do that" He grabbed the files out of her hand and placed them on the file cabinet "Now let's go you need to get out of this dank dark place and into the real world"

Real world was it the real world t him mabey but to her it was just a dream she couldn't wake up from. "Ok let's go My Immortal" She laugh great song and saying made her say in her mind great guy "Alright to the lift and into the world"

Alice again steps on the lift "You do it again and your a dead man" Did he do it again don't ask if your asking then you don't know Jack...


	8. Is This The Real World

Alice found herself stairing at a movie screen and what was bad it was a horror movie and much like one's from her world it scared her to death, she watch the screen all the time her heart was pounding with fear.

A few times she had looked over at Jack as if to look for something to grabb and say she was afraid which she was. Afraid of this world where she was who she was with but at the moment it was the movie.

She turned her head away from the screen a girl had just been killed much like her the girl was afraid and in a different place than she was used to the only thing was there wasn't pleople out there trying to kill her well not just yet.

Alice had her hand clenched to the arm rest Jack put his and on her's "It's just a movie" Yeah just a movie that's how her life felt Alice had fell into the rabbit hole and came out looking at prince charming make that two of them.

"Yeah I know" She was locked into his eye's then "Don't run into the basment" Alice looked back who ever said that she couldn't find in the dark movie theater. She looked back at Jack his eye's were now back on the screen...

She thinks What am I doing this is not real if he ever liked me who would care this is a dream this is not my world, the real world...Thirty minutes later the movie ended and they found them selves walking around talking about normal but not so normal things.

"So Cardiff, London, Everything like that all there" She looked at him and what he was saying "Yep countrys and places like that are all the same" Of couse they were how else would they be.

"Torchwood, Who play's me" She smiled god your twin "John Barrowman" He smiled "Well is he anything like me" What could she say crap he was him but that wasn't right was it.

"Well he's just like you on tv and off and I don't know I don't get this" He looked at her then spoke "What's not to get Alice your here aren't you happy your dreams have come true"

"What do you mean you think I wanted to be here standind infront of someone I don't even know" Of course she did before this all happened but your now she didn't know what she wanted.

"I'm sorry just the way you talked it's lie your fav. show" She looked at him a tear ran down here face "Yeah one of my favs but that's what it should be a show"

Alice walked a little ways infont of Jack Nothing bad had happened yet but she had a filling a bad filling that a storm was coming.

She didn't know what she would do or even how she would help but she was here for a reason or even if by mistake ethier way she was going to do something become someone that made these people call her brillant.

Jack ran over infront of her making her stop right where he was standing "I'm sorry it's just other people would think this was a dream come true"

She looked up at him looking deep into his dark brown eye's "Yeah it is one of my favorite dreams come true and you know the only thing I want to do is wake up"

Again she walked off "Even if you wouldn't be able to dream this dream again" She looked back at him what he's saying isn't making any sence like how one of her dreams sounded.

People she knew but didn't really know walking around her saying she belonged and if she left they would come after her but that was a dream and neither him nor her would be together at the end.

"Jack if you had a dream where you killed someone, someone you loved would you want it to come true"

That's how her dreams were the only thing was she died why Alice never really found out why dreams happen some you can explain others will always just be mysterys.

He looked at her kindness in his eye's he was about to speak when..."Jack you said The Master is in the rift how?"

He looked at her then quickly spoke "Ok you've heard or seen the episode where there were these Daleks in a voyd ship" He paused for a moment then...

"Well The Master came back don't ask me how only The Doctor knows that and he made a ship similar in technolegy and he's in the rift messing with time and space"

Alice looked confused but in this world that's just how it was confusing "Ok he's in the rift could he mess with other universes"

"I'm not sure, Alice we check you to see if you fell into a rift or something but there's nothing on you not a hint of matter that say you traveled from another univeres or even world"

"What do you mean" He looked at her not knowing really how he would say it "Alice your from this world this is your world"

She froze it couldn't be even though she had found that missing add on the post this couldn't be her world how she used to hang out with friends and watch Doctor Who how could this be her world.

Later...Back at Torchwood...

Alice layed down on a couch Jack offered her his bed while she stayed but she didn't really think that was going to be a good place to sleep so she stayed on what she always called the T-couch.

She starred up at the ceiling until she final fell asleep but all that time she layed there awake she thought could this really be her world...

.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice awoke in the middle of the night she sat up sweat running down her neck her mind was blank but she felt as if she had stopped breathing.

She stepped out into the base it was empty then she looked over at the stairs and seen Ianto walking up them "Not while I'm in here" Alice grabbed a coat off well a coat rack and ran to the elevator.

A few seconds later she stepped off the evelator and headed out the door on the way out she stopped at the front desk a cell phone was laying on the counter she grabbed it on the way out.

Alice walked a little ways then tried to call her mom on the phone and of course she didn't have the same number any more that was just her luck.

Little more ways and she called her grandfathers no answer she was hoping the best for him, who could she call who would talk to her and think she wasn't insane.

"Amanda!" If you don't no who she is let me tell you now she's the one that kind of got Alice stuck in this would she the one that told her to go chase her dream.

She did and look where she is a whole new world and alone not how she pictured meeting The Doctor I mean talking to a fantastic guy like him for like two seconds yeah that's how she pictured meeting him.

Looking down at the phone she tried to remember her number "Got it" She dialed the number it rang "Hello!" Alice thought OMG it was Amanda's mother she new her voice anywhere.

"Is Amanda home" She waited a moment "No and if you see here tell her that if she doesn't some home soon she's out of here" Alice froze how could she be hearing this it couldn't be "Yeah no prob tell her when I see her"

Standing there in the light of the moon she dropped the phone she tried to breath she was have like a panic-attack she kept seeing these flash of people all in one place screaming, crying, running around.

Then she looked while everyone else was running around there was these people all standing still looking at something in the sky she looked over at one of the people standing beside her it was The Doctor.

He starred at her his eyes those eyes that with one glance your lost in them, he was looking at her as if to say "Are you ready" She nodded her head then looked into the sky where they had been looking.

"Bang" She turned behind her "Ianto wait" He walked past her no look came from him then "Why don't you and her go to your room and have fun" Alice's eyes became big like saying "What the hell"

She looked standing on the side of her was Jack luckily he was wearing close "What happened" He looked over at her "Nothing" Ianto stopped and looked at the two "You know what you could have told me"

Alice didn't get it tell him what? "Didin't think it was a big deal" Ianto looked like he was about to scream "What in hell has gotten into the both of you" Alice was now standing in the middle of the two trying to get them to stop what was happening.

She thought about it for a sec this was about the movie wasn't it "Ianto it really wasn't a big deal nothing happened" He looked at her his eye's still saying he was mad "Alice you don't need to get into this"

What else could she do but try to help "Jack this is my fault and I don't want you two to do something that you may regret" Ianto looked at the two he was about to do something he would regret...

"Jack I'm sorry but I can't not anymore" They both looked over at him "I can work for you but nothing else you should have told me" Alice still didn't get it "Ianto it was years ago" What is is talking about she thought this wasn't about her finaly.

"Years ago" She said softly "Jack looked at her Ianto found a picture of me and a girl in a wedding dress" Alice froze the picture she remembered it she had seen it in the episode where Gwen got married.

"I've seen that picture" She said it thinking it would help the two "Ianto it is nothing Jack's past is his past and thats what it is the past something you can nver go back too" Well unless your The Doctor but you still can't go back to your past.

Inato looked at her still mad "Great she's seen it to what did you show her over the little walk you took" Jack didn't know what to say what ever he did it wouldn't help "I'm sorry" Ianto started to walk away "Yeah well forget about it were through"

Ianto walked away into the night, Jack walked back inside into his office, Alice went to make a cup a coffee well to make two because she knew neither her nor Jack would be getting any sleep tonight...

"How much do you know about me" She handed him the cup "Not much really just how you met The Doctor and a few things like that"

"So you how did you know about the picture" She sat down in Jack's desk and looked at him "Well remember when Gwen got married and you came in hear and grabbed a box out of" She bent over and pointed at a dior on the desk...

"That one right there yeah Iwatched that episode, She was beautiful the woman in the picture" He smiled "Yeah she was" Alice smiled but not as if she was happy "You look liked you really loved her"

Jack looked down at the cup in his hand then up at Alice "I really did but things happen and you can't stop time" She looked at him he was really he had to be and she didn't want him to be "

You can't stop it or rewind it even to make every thing right" Alice got up from the desk and walked or to the door "Good night Jack" He watched her walk out the door. "Good night"

She walked down the steps looking around at everything Alice stepped into different weapons where all laid out on a table she picked one up it looked like it was some kind of knife but she wasn't going to try it out.

Then she noticed it laying on the table like it was supposed to be there for her to find "No way!" Alice reached for the object "Now that's what I call a weapon something that couldn't hurt anything"

She laughed and helled it in the air "The tool that put s all the other tools to shame"...


	10. A Tool, A Voice, and The End

Alice smiled and said softly "It's a Sonic Screwdriver" She started to laugh she never seen one on Torchwood and really only thought the only person in the whole world who would ever have one was well The Doctor.

"If this is a dream never let me wake" Again she laughed she may have still thought she was going crazy but she was going to be happy about.

Alice heard a noise so she put the sonic device in her jacket pocket "Hello is anyone there " No response not even from Jack, she heard something again as if it was coming from behind her.

She stepped out of the room she was in and headed for Jacks office she ran up the steps and into and empty room meaning no Jack. "Jack!" She yelled hoping to hear something but she heard nothing...

Then Alice walked alittle ways out of the office when she heard it a beeping noise coming from in Jack's ofice she rushed back into the room to find Jack's arm band on the ground.

"What in the world" She bent down and picked it up a light was flashing on the device so she pressed it "Jack are you there it's me Rose" Alice's heart began to beat very slow it couldn't be could it.

A butten was pushed and she spoke "Somethings wrong Jacks gone and well I don't know what happened he just vanished" Alice waited a moment then..."Alright who is this what's your name"

"Alice!" She yelled thought the device hoping she wouldn't catch her fear in her voice...

She waited again for a response "Alright Alice I need you to do something for me" Alice pressed the talk button again "Yeah what is it"

Looking down at Jack's teleport arm band she again waited for a respons "Find The Doctor and tell him two words these words and only these words..."

She heard them but didn't want to believe they were real "No!" She began to cry why was this happening why was she in this world why did she have to get cot up is this Doomsday.

Alice began to see flashes of people running around her just like before only this time she didn't see just The Doctor she also seen Jack standing on the other side of her.

She again looked up at the sky for what she would be facing but it was hopeless she awoke to soon.

When she did snap out of it, it was nine o'clock am the next day she began to freak out swinging her head back and forth not knowing if she was still asleep.

Gwen walk into the room and seen her on the floor "Alice!" She screamed she was again having a panic-attack "Alice!" Gwen yelled again this time she snapped out of it.

"Now come down tell me where's Jack" Her eyes ere wide open and tears began to come out of them, she grabbed a holed of Gwen and just began to cry.

"I don't know he's gone and the world it's going to end" Gwen pulled away from her "Don't worry just because Jack's gone doesn't mean the worlds going to end"

Alice thought for a moment the flashes of people running and the ones that weren't there were a sentient amount, the people they were.

She stopped crying and looked at Gwen she was ready she knew what to do "Gwen the world will end if we don't find the Army of Time"


	11. A Wake Up and The First Stop

Jack awoke and looked around he was chain up in a cell where he didn't know "Hello is anyone out there" He heard movement then..."Do you remember me do you remember my voice" Jack looked out at the person "How did you"

The man smiled "I had a little help" Jack had a worryed look on his face "From Who" Again the man smiled "A great man a true genuise, The Master" Jack pulled at the chains

"Grey Noo! He yelled and it rang through out the ship and Grey just smiled with hatred in his eyes...

Back at Torchwood...

"What are you doing" Gwen asked Alice she was messing with Jack Vortex Manipulator "I'm trying to get this thing to work" Alice shined the Sonic Screwdriver onto the device.

"With what a laser, What is that thing" Alice looked up at Gwen from Jack's desk "What this doesn't belong to Torchwood" Gwen looked at her with a confusing look "I've never seen it before"

Alice press a button and the thing lit up "What the, I must have did something right" She heard a beeping noise then number began to appear on the screen of the teleporter

She looked down at the object "I remember this what were the numbers" She thought about it four a second then "Four and Nine" Alice again looked up at Gwen "What!" Gwen smiled "Four and Nine I think that's it"

Alice smiled at her "Yeah I know but you remember that" Gwen looked down a picture of Jack on the table "Of course I do that was not a good day for this world"

"Yeah, Right well let's try this out do you have a map" Gwen walked out of the Office Alice followed "Over here where are you going to go" Alice looked at the map it was one of London then she spotted it "Right there" She looked up from the map and smiled at Gwen.

"Ok I'll need supplies" Ianto walked in with a back pack "Done!" Gwen and Alice looked over at him "Jack told me to get use somethings while you staid" Gwen looked back at me "Ok let's get this started"

Alice thought well this is where they put in the let's get this stared music they put in Doctor Who and hopefully it works out. After putting the back pack well on her back she moved over to the lift. "Alright do you have everything" Alice looked around at her " Let's see me and a sonic screwdriver yeah I think I'll be ok"

Nope she forgot well The Doctor "Good luck" Said Ianto who had came in at the weirdest time "I'll say the same to you" Alice looked down at the device of her wrist she pressed in a few numbers then "Here goes nothing"

In a flash of light she was gone and then she was falling to the ground on a cement road "Ouh! I call that a really bad ride" Alice looked up at where she had landed. "I made it, wait I made it"

Alice had stood up and was looking around then she had fallen back down she fainted just like her to do something like that well it is. "Mom look" A women got out of her car and walked over to Alice. "Quick let's get her up out of the street"

A few hours later Alice found herself in what looked to be a normal quite home she sat up on couch she was laying on no one was in the room just her. Then a boy about fourteen or fifteen walked into the room. "Hi are you alright you where laying out in the middle of the road"

She looked hard at the boy she knew that face she knew his voice just then "Oh your up are you alright" Her eyes got big "Yep it worked" They looked at her strange "What worked the boy said" She looked at them and smiled "Nothing important and yeah I'm fine"

Alice looked around at the house she had mad it to her destination 13 Bannerman Road the home of "And my name's Alice" The women smiled at her :Nice to meet you Alice my name Sarah Jane Smith and this is my son Luke"

Again Alice smiled at the two "Yeah I know that's why I'm here" Alice stood up in front of the two " I need you and your son to help me" Sarah looked at her no emotion on her face "What for" Alice looked at her a determined look on her face "I need you to help me find the Army of Time" Alice thought to her self well at least a few more members...


End file.
